


Cold be Hand and Heart and Bone

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [33]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barrow-downs, Cardolan, Gen, Horror, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something disturbs the eternal rest of the last prince of Cardolan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold be Hand and Heart and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Honorable Mention – Races: Villains: Fixed-Length Ficlets

It was pitch-dark in the ancient barrow, its entrance barred by massive slabs of stone.

The blood reverently washed away from his spear-wound, the prince was laid out, in the company of his forefathers’ forefathers. His apparel was of befitting richness, packed by some servant even in hasty retreat from Angmar; in his hands a blue-jewelled brooch, loving token from his lady.

Out of the depths of the mound, a figure, barely visible in a sudden wan, eerie light, crept towards the bier.

A cold, harsh whisper chanted repugnant, bone-freezing incantations.

A groping hand touched the body...

The prince stirred.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title and inspiration from FotR, Fog on the Barrow-downs.  
> \- “It is said that the mounds of Tyrn Gorthad [...] are very ancient, and that many were built in the days of the old world of the First Age by the forefathers of the Edain[...] Some say that the mound in which the Ring-bearer was imprisoned had been the grave of the last prince of Cardolan, who fell in the war of 1409. (RotK, Appendix A I (iii))
> 
>  
> 
> _18.10.06 B-drabble for IgnobleBard, who requested a scary story with a frightening theme or unexpected twist._


End file.
